Remember This Night
by Sana-teme
Summary: Mohebi est rejetée de tous. Elle n'a plus de parents, elle ne connais pas son père qui l'a abandonnée. Avant ses 6ans, elle ne se souvient que du sang de sa mère la nuit de son assassinat. Elle retrouvera son meurtrier et le châtiera. OC ABANDONNEE
1. Intro

Disclaimer : Mohebi est le seul personnage à m'appartenir

**Disclaimer :** Mohebi est le seul personnage à m'appartenir.

Cette fiction est ma première de Naruto. Mon personnage principal est fictif. Elle ne finira pas avec Sasuke, je préviens d'avance. Ni avec Naruto, pour vous éclaircir. J'ai mis T, j'ai peut-être un peu exagéré mais cette fic' est assez dark (sans blagues…). En espérant que vous apprécierez,

Aries-no-Highwind

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

- Aiko ! Tu viens ? On mange au restaurant, ce soir ! Ma fille qui devient genin… ça se fête !

- Oui, maman !

- Ma chérie… Je suis si fière de toi !

- Merci, papa !

Assise sur un banc, Mohebi regardait d'un œil douloureux la dénommée Aiko et ses parents. Elle aussi était devenue genin, mais il n'y avait que les chats de gouttière pour l'en féliciter. Aiko était-elle consciente de la chance qu'elle avait ? Mohebi n'avait pas de parents. Son père était Dieu sait où, et surtout Dieu sait qui. Car elle ne se souvenait de rien avant ses 6 ans. Avant l'assassinat de sa mère. Elle se souvenait juste du sang. Oui, du sang qui tachait le sol lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée.

Elle avait été en quelques sortes prise en charge par Iruka, qui maternait tous les orphelins de Konoha. Dont un certain Naruto, qu'elle aimait bien. Mohebi vivait dans un petit appartement pour orphelin, semblable à celui du petit blond d'Iruka.

'D'ailleurs, je ferais bien de rentrer', pensa-t-elle lorsqu'elle commença à frissonner.

Arrivée chez elle, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de se laver avant de manger. Elle se déshabilla et se plaça devant le miroir. Ses yeux étaient verts, mais pas d'un vert végétal comme la… Hokuto Sakura ? – elle ne se souvenait plus exactement de son nom – de sa classe, mais plus comme un marécage. Oui, un vert verdâtre, comme les crapauds. Elle détestait ses yeux. Sa bouche était fine, et sans couleurs. Ses longs cheveux raides, noirs et fins lui tombaient sur la poitrine déjà un petit peu développée. Sa peau pâle lui donnait un teint vampirique qui faisait fuir la plupart des élèves d'Iruka.

Avec une moue dédaigneuse, elle prit sa douche. Puis elle enveloppa ses cheveux dans une serviette propre et commença manger. Un petit papier sous sa porte attira son attention. Elle le déplia :

_Félicitation pour ton examen !_

_Iruka_

Elle sourit. Au moins, il y avait une personne dans cette ville qui pensait à elle.

Désolée, ce chapitre est un peu court, mais c'était une sorte de prologue plus qu'un premier chapitre. Je me dépêche d'écrire la suite!

Aries no Highwind


	2. Meeting friends?

**Disclaimer :** Les seuls à m'appartenir sont Mohebi, Nikko, Akira et Shio.

Voilà la suite ! Je sais qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes qui aiment lire des OC ( Out Characters, même si tout le monde le sait), dans la mesure où presque tous les OC sont complètement niais… mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour celui-ci ! Je vous adore ceux qui sont là à me lire (pas beaucoup, donc…) !

Aries no Highwind

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Mohebi se réveilla vers six heures et demie le lundi matin. Elle avait passé le week-end à marcher dans les rues de Konoha, à la recherche de… elle ne savait pas exactement quoi, en fait. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle ne l'avait pas trouvé.

Elle se leva, se lava le visage, grignota un peu des restes du gâteau au chocolat qu'elle avait fait la veille – il fallait bien qu'elle s'occupe, non ? - , s'habilla de son traditionnel kimono court sans manches noir et de son short moulant, enfila ses sandales, attacha son bandeau à la place de sa ceinture blanche, et sortit.

Elle avait exactement sept minutes pour gagner l'Académie. Comme elle était tout près il lui en fallait cinq sans se dépêcher.

Elle salua Iruka et alla s'asseoir à un endroit où il n'y avait personne. La fille aux cheveux roses s'assit à côté d'elle sans un regard. Le petit blond d'Iruka à côté de la fille, puis le célèbre Uchiha à côté du blond.

Lorsque tout le monde fut assis, Iruka s'éclaircit la gorge, puis lança :

- Comme vous le savez tous, vous êtes – enfin – des genins. Je ne serais donc plus chargé de vous éduquer. Je vais maintenant annoncer la composition des équipes.

Tout le monde se redressa sur son siège.

- Alors… l'équipe 7, sous les directives de Hatake Kakashi… sera composée de Uchiha Sasuke…

Aucune réaction de la part de l'Uchiha en question.

- …Haruno Sakura…

Saut de joie de la part de rose-bonbon. Aucune réaction de la part de l'Uchiha.

- … et Uzumaki Naruto.

Saut de joie de la part du blondinet. Effondrement de la part de rose-bonbon. Aucune réaction de la part de l'Uchiha. Ils partirent tous les trois rejoindre l'homme aux cheveux hérissés gris.

- Maintenant, l'équipe 8, sous les directives de Yuuhi Kurenai, sera composée de Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, et Hyuuga Hinata.

Un taciturne, un beau garçon à l'air sûr de lui et une fille timide et toute rouge se levèrent pour suivre la brune qui leur était désignée.

- L'équipe 9, sous les directives de … ah, mais elle est _encore_ en retard !

Iruka eut un soupir exaspéré.

Tout le monde sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser passer une femme brune de violet vêtue, visiblement assez jeune. Son kimono était court à manches longues et ses bottes couvraient ses jambes jusqu'à ses genoux. Elle reprit son souffle, et leva le bras :

- Isamu Shio, présente en retard !

Iruka soupira de nouveau. Décidément, Shio était irrécupérable. Il reprit :

- …sous les directives d'Isamu Shio, sera composée de Hiromasa Nikko…

Un garçon assez mignon et visiblement assez tête brûlée se redressa.

- … Yasuo Akira…

- Un autre garçon avec une tête de premier de la classe sûr de lui, remonta ses lunettes avec un sourire satisfait.

- … et Mohebi.

Voilà, c'était son tour.

Ils se levèrent tous les trois et suivirent leur professeur dehors. Elle se retourna vers eux.

- Bien ! Présentez-vous. Identité, âge, motivations.

L'un des garçons – Nikko, d'après ce qu'elle avait retenu – s'inclina et dit :

- Honneur aux filles.

Mohebi fut touchée par ce simple geste d'humanité qui lui prouvait qu'il prenait en compte son existence. Elle le remercia maladroitement.

- Eh bien… Je m'appelle Mohebi. J'ai 12 ans, et mon anniversaire est le 9 juin. Je n'ai ni points forts ni faiblesses. Je suis orpheline, je ne me souviens de rien avant mes 6 ans, je ne sais pas où et qui est mon père, ma mère a été assassinée et mon but est de retrouver son meurtrier et de le châtier comme il se doit. Et retrouver mon père, aussi. Et devenir forte, afin de donner à ceux qui ont peur de moi une vraie raison de me craindre.

- Eh bien, t'en as, des motivations… sourit Shio. A toi, dit-elle en se tournant vers Akira.

- Alors… il remonta ses lunettes rondes. Je m'appelle Yasuo Akira, j'ai 12 ans et mon anniversaire est le 17 mars. On me dit intelligent, calme et réfléchi. Je suis ne suis particulièrement doué en rien, mais je ne suis médiocre en rien non plus, contrairement à certains – il lança un regard insistant à Nikko qui leva les yeux au ciel – et seule ma soif de connaissance me motive.

- Bien ! A toi.

- Ahem. Je m'appelle Hiromasa Nikko, j'ai 12 ans, mon anniversaire est le 31 mars. Je suis absolument – comme se plait à le dire Akira – médiocre en genjutsu, et je ne possède pas de dôjutsu. Par contre, j'excelle en kuchiyose no jutsu, et peux invoquer des taureaux. Mon taijutsu non plus n'est pas à plaindre. Je veux devenir fort pour rendre ma famille fière et protéger les personne qui me sont chères. Et pour sortir avec vous, aussi, sensei.

- Eh bien, t'a de l'espoir, mon gars ! Excellent ! Vous avez tous des motivations différentes, à ce que je vois. Intéressant.

- Et vous, sensei ? demanda Nikko.

- Oh, appelez-moi Shio-sensei. Je suis connue sous le nom de Isamu Shio, j'ai 21 ans, je commets souvent des bavures mineures mais je suis excellente en taijutsu, en maniement d'armes, en genjutsu –son regard se posa sur Nikko – et en kuchiyose. J'invoque des ours.

- Des ours ?

- Oui, des ours blancs. La seule chose qui m'empêche d'être ANBU est mon incurable maladresse. J'espère qu'on va bien s'entendre, tous les quatre. Le contraire serait dommage, si vous voulez mon avis. Ah, oui ! Et je n'ai aucune expérience en tant que professeur. Alors soyez indulgents.

- Quand commençons-nous les missions ?

- Demain. Toutefois, il faut d'abord que vous répondiez à ma question.

Elle esquissa un sourire mauvais.

- Seuls deux d'entre vous pourront continuer à être ninjas. Je tuerais le troisième. Pouvez-vous me désigner la personne à tuer ?

Les garçons hoquetèrent. Akira pointa sans hésitations Nikko, qui s'empressa de le pointer en retour. Tremblants, ils regardèrent Shio qui fixait Mohebi, bouche bée.

- Pourquoi penses-tu que c'est toi qui doit mourir, Mohebi ?

- Parce que moi je n'ai personne. Akira et Nikko ont des parents, et je n'ai de haine envers aucun d'eux. Personne n'a besoin de moi à ses côtés. Même si je voulais venger ma mère, ça ne servirait à personne. Alors autant que je serve à quelque chose.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent d'un air coupable. Ils avait d'abord pensé à sauver leur peau ! Et cette fille qu'ils ne connaissaient même pas était prête à mourir pour eux ! Quels égoïstes !

Shio sourit. Elle sortit un kunai.

- Bien. Dans ce cas… dommage, j'aurais bien voulu une équipe mixte.

Puis elle fonça. Mohebi ne cilla pas, mais Nikko et Akira ne firent ni une ni deux : ils bondirent devant leur coéquipière. Shio se volatilisa.

Mohebi regarda ses deux protecteurs d'un air surpris. Ils n'avaient pas l'air très sûr d'eux, d'ailleurs.

Deux kunais jaillirent de nulle part. Nikko regarda Akira et ils hochèrent la tête. Nikko se précipita afin de recevoir le premier kunai et Akira le deuxième… et ils hoquetèrent lorsque les kunais les traversèrent.

- Nikko ! Akira ! s'écria Mohebi.

- Mais… pourquoi on a rien senti ? demanda Nikko.

- Parce que c'est un genjutsu, répondit Akira en fronçant les sourcils.

Quelqu'un applaudit.

- Eh bien eh bien, je sens que je vais m'amuser, avec vous trois !

- Trois ?

- Eh oui, c'était en effet un test ! Et je dois dire que j'ai été très surprise et très satisfaite.

Akira remonta ses lunettes.

- Elle est vraiment tordue, cette prof', chuchota Nikko.

- Et fière de l'être, Hiromasa ! A partir de maintenant, pour votre propre intérêt, ajoutez ceci à vos motivations : protéger vos coéquipiers. Quelques soient vos motivations, rares sont ceux qui y parviennent seuls. Rendez-vous demain à 8h pour la première mission !

Et elle se volatilisa.

- Elle est vraiment… spéciale, cette prof.

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi, Hiromasa.

- Eh ! Il a un nom, Hiromasa ! Yasuo !

- …

- Les garçons ?

- Hm ? fit Nikko.

- Pourquoi… m'avez-vous protégé ?

- Par réflexe, sûrement, répondit Akira en haussant les épaules.

- Parce que je ne vais quand même pas laisser une fille se faire tuer à ma place ! J'ai de l'honneur, quand même, renchérit Nikko.

- M… merci.

- C'est pas à toi, de nous remercier ! On a joué nos égoïstes, on voulait avant tout sauver notre peau !

- Il est quelle heure ? demanda Akira.

- Bientôt l'heure de manger, répondit Nikko.

- Dites, ça vous dit, Ichiraku ?

- Maintenant ? s'exclama Nikko.

- Ouais, de toute façon on est libre toute la sainte journée, dit Akira.

- Moi, je veux bien !

- Allez-y sans moi, lâcha Mohebi d'un ton neutre.

- Pourquoi ? demandèrent les deux garçons d'une même voix.

- Parce que je n'ai pas d'argent pour payer, répondit-elle simplement en haussant les épaules.

- Mais je vous invite ! Je n'aime pas m'en vanter, mais ma famille est très riche, rougit Akira en remontant nerveusement ses lunettes.

- Vraiment, ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Attention, Yasuo ! J'ai un appétit d'ogre !

- On fera avec.

Et les trois coéquipiers se mirent en marche pour Ichiraku, sous le regard de Shio, camouflée dans les arbres. Elle soupira.

- Ils s'entendent bien, c'est déjà ça. Si dans la voie du ninja, on est seul, on a très peu de chance de s'en sortir… surtout avec un passé comme le tien, Mohebi. Passé dont, d'ailleurs, tu ignores encore le pire.

* * *

Voilà, deuxième chapitre bouclé. Quelques traductions :

Hiromasa franc

Yasuo tranquille

Akira intelligent

Isamuénergique


	3. Understanding

Me re ! ( ça veut dire : Highwind, le retour en puissance…) Désolée du retard !Ah oui, pour la review de kisa-la-tigresse –avant que j'oublie)- : au moment où je parlais, elle avait 12 ans et pas 6 (désolée si c'était ambiguë (trop lol ce mot) ).

Et pour Nikko, je l'imaginais un peu genre, Obito. Mais avec un caractère Kiba/Naruto, quoi. Et Akira, un peu comme l'ami de Konohamaru, mais avec le bandeau à la place des lunettes de taupe à la Konohamaru, mais en classe. Caractère de Shino. Regard à la Kabuto et le même tic (remonter ses lunettes). Et Shio, un mélange de Anko et de Shihina dans Tales of Symhonia. Et une grosse pas douée. Surtout.

Voilà ! Et oui, Crimson, oui je vais persévérer dans le côté obscur de la Force, et faire sombrer cette fic dans la darkicité la plus totale… mouhahahahaha ( pour reprendre ton rire débi…euh… crimsonesque).

Bah oui, toi tu es déjà au courant de tout, sur cette histoire…

Bref, mais voilà que je divague ! J'ai déjà oublié les bonnes vieilles habitudes !

**Disclaimer :** Faute de budget, je n'ai pas pu acheter les personnages de Kishimoto…. Par conséquent, les seuls à m'appartenir son les fruits – non pas de mes entrailles mais - de ma petite tête – comme Athéna qui est sortie du crâne de Zeus ! Sauf que je ne maîtrise pas la foudre et n'ai jamais fracturé mon crâne -, soit Mohebi, Isamu Shio, Yasuo Akira et Hiromasa Nikko.

Voilà.

**Autres choses (délires de l'auteur) :** VIVE WITHIN TEMPTATION, EVANESCENCE, NIGHWISH, SONATA ARCTICA ET LE NARUSASU MEME S'IL N'Y EN A PAS DANS CETTE FIC !!

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Allongée sur son lit, Mohebi fixait les fissures du plafond de sa chambre en repensant à sa journée.

D'abord cette prof et son test de tordue.

Ensuite ces deux garçons.

Hiromasa Nikko et Yasuo Akira, qui lui avaient sauvé la vie. Enfin… en avaient la ferme intention.

Ils étaient allés manger tous les quatre chez Ichikaru. Mohebi n'y était jamais venue. Ils avaient parlé – enfin… surtout Nikko, car Mohebi restait plutôt spectateur et Akira se contentait de hocher la tête -, et petit à petit, l'atmosphère était devenue étrange. Et pour la jeune ninja, partager ce genre d'atmosphère avec des jeunes de son âge était une première.

Chaleureuse.

Et elle avait _ri_.

A une blague stupide de Nikko. Elle avait ri, non pas parce que c'était drôle, mais… parce que… elle se sentait de rire. Détendue, prête à rire de tout et de rien.

Alors, à ce moment là, une sorte de déclic se fit dans l'esprit embrouillé de Mohebi et éclaira tout d'un seul coup.

Il l'avait fait sourire.

Il avait été le premier à la regarder comme s'il ne la détestait pas.

Il avait tenté – et plus ou moins réussi, d'ailleurs – de la faire rire.

Il avait mis sa vie en jeu pour sauver la sienne.

Il l'avait reconnue en tant qu'_être humain_, et non de _chose_.

Elle décida qu'elle vouerait sa vie à Nikko.

Qu'il pouvait bien la prendre, ça lui était égal.

Elle ne savait pas que ses sentiments ressemblaient en tout point à de l'amour – même si Nikko vouait le sien à Shio.

Et, d'un air décidé, elle fixa les familières fissures qui semblaient la défier.

Avaient-elles un problème ?

Oui, soit, autant se l'avouer, elle était amoureuse de Nikko.

Non, elle n'allait pas tenter de le lui faire savoir.

Etait-ce assez clair pour ces insolentes ?

* * *

Oui, je sais, c'est très court, je me rattraperais plus tard…

Et si j'ai pas choisi Akira, pour son chewi, c'est parce que Nikko lui a parlé en premier, vous vous souvenez? Bref - comme ce chapitre, d'ailleurs - je vais bosser sur cette fic pendant le "gros week-end" (comme je fais le pont même si je ne suis pas censée '''...)! Sayonara!


	4. Team nine : First Time

Bon, bah… Re, les quelques personnes qui sont là ! Je suis désolée du retard, finalement je n'ai pas continué pendant le « gros week-end ». Je sais pas, j'ai pas réussi.

Donc. Où j'en étais, déjà ?

Ah ! Oui. Le disclaimer, le disclaimer.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Kishimoto-sama, sauf Mohebi, Shio, Nikko et Akira. Euh… ouais, merci, je sais que le disclaimer est censé 'concerner les personnages du manga' et pas – quoi, déjà ? Ah ! Oui. – 'les rajouts qu'on voit de loin'. Mouais. Mais je pense aux myopes, moi. Et Midori m'appartient, mais si vous la voulez, servez-vous, moi j'en veux pas.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Mohebi se leva le mardi matin avec l'impatience qu'a tout genin allant commencer sa première mission. Et de l'appréhension, aussi. Qui dit mission dit plusieurs. Elle allait devoir travailler avec trois personnes. Enfin… deux, plutôt. Akira et… Nikko.

Nikko.

Mohebi secoua la tête. Elle devait se dépêcher, sinon elle allait être en retard.

Pour une obscure raison, elle eut envie de courir. Résultat, elle courut le plus vite possible jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement de l'équipe neuf.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Akira arriva. Il lui fit un bref signe de tête et elle lui répondit à l'identique. Puis Nikko arriva, avec son habituel sourire qui semblait ne jamais vouloir disparaître. Mohebi détourna les yeux lorsqu'il lança :

- Salut !

Et répondit par un timide :

- Salut.

Akira, taciturne, se contenta d'un simple :

- 'lu.

Shio arriva cinq minutes après l'heure de rendez-vous.

- Vous êtes en retard, sensei.

- Oui, je sais, j'ai été un peu, comment dire... retardée.

- Mais oui...

- Donc. Mes chers petits moineaux.

- Moineaux !? s'indigna Nikko.

- Oui, car c'est moi qui vais t'apprendre à voler, 'Koko' ! Je disais donc. Mes chers petits moineaux, voici votre première mission.

Dans un geste théâtral, elle sorti de sa poche... le revers de cette même poche.

- Euh... Ah, oui, c'est vrai ! Je l'ai mise dans l'autre !

Elle effectua le même geste pour l'autre poche mais cette fois-ci en sortit une feuille. Elle commença à lire :

- Alors... Bla bla bla, ninjas de Konoha, bla bla bla... voilà ! C'est là. "Rang D : Retrouver le sac de pique-nique de madame Heiko".

- Attendez... On a étudié tout ce temps à l'Académie pour retrouver des _sacs de pique-nique_ ? s'exclama Nikko.

- On commence bien par ça. Avant de diriger la maison mère d'Ichikaru, il faut commencer par la plonge. Alors zou, les moineaux ! C'est dans la forêt voisine au terrain de l'équipe dix. Je vous laisse, j'ai autre chose à faire.

- Où doit-on vous retrouver ?

- Rendez-vous dans deux heures devant l'Académie ! lança-t-elle avant de se volatiliser.

* * *

- Non mais quelle boulette, cette femme ! Laisser son sac en plein milieu d'une clairière ! En plus, il est tellement moche qu'on ne risquait pas de le lui voler... pestait Nikko.

- Ne parle pas ainsi de nos 'honorables clients'. C'est l'honneur du village qui en prend un coup si l'on t'entend, raisonna Akira.

- Oh, toi, l'intello, je ne t'ai rien demandé !

- Les 'intellos', comme tu dis, on un cerveau nettement supérieur aux boulets. Mais encore eut-il fallu que tu en aie un.

- Ouais, c'est sûr que les boulets...

Il stoppa net et son visage changea instantanément d'expression.

- Eh ! Pourquoi tu me traites de boulet !?

- Parce que tu _es_ un boulet, Hiromasa.

- Tame ! _(1)_

- Muchina. _(2)_

- Oh, ça suffit, vous deux.

- Eh ! Kichigaï ! _(3) _lança une voix féminine traînante à Mohebi qui la reconnut immédiatement.

- Midori.

* * *

_(1) enflure_

_(2) ignare_

_(3) folle_Une blonde aux yeux noirs, dont les jolis traits étaient déformés par une expression de moquerie, de dégoût et de mépris se tenait fièrement derrière Mohebi, les mains sur les hanches, flanquée de deux garçons à l'air pas très futé.

* * *

- Tiens, tiens... tes équipiers, kichigaï ?

- ...

Le visage de l'ennemie d'enfance de Mohebi changea d'expression lorsqu'elle regarda Nikko et Akira d'un air qui voulait clairement dire 'Mmm, craquaaaaants les coéquipieeeeeers !'. Elle s'approcha d'Akira avec un faux rougissement :

- Dis, t'es très mignon, tu sais... J'aimerais bien qu'on se voit plus souvent, toi et moi...

- Non merci : je ne fais qu'étudier, en dehors des missions.

Ou comment rembarrer une blondasse qui vient de se prendre le vent de sa vie. Outrée, la renarde rejeta ses cheveux en arrière dans un mouvement hautain de la tête et se détourna de lui pour se rabattre sur Nikko.

Ce qui ne plut pas _du tout_ à Mohebi qui se plaça devant Midori.

- Tu vas quelque part, Midori ? Le paradis des blondasse, c'est de l'autre côté de la ville.

Par le 'paradis des blondasses', elle sous-entendait bien sur les maisons de plaisir. Car à Konoha, les 'jeunes' surnommaient ces endroits ainsi - bien que même les brunes que l'on pouvait y trouver soient quand même considérées comme blondasses car 'blonde' et 'blondasse' n'étaient pas du tout pareils.

Mais dans le cas de Midori, l'un revenait à l'autre.

- Tu cherches, quoi, kichigaï ? Ton _papounet_ ? Nan, il est pas ici, alors _casse-toi_.

- Ton invitation est charmante mais je dois la décliner.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu ne feras pas un pas de plus.

Midori regarda Nikko, puis piailla :

- Ahh ! J'ai compris ! C'est ton copain, le mignon !

- Non, répondirent en même temps les membres de l'équipe neuf.

Les ignorant, l'intruse continua :

- Tu sais, si un jour t'en as marre de la folle, tu peux venir me voir...

- C'est ça, j'y penserai le jour où je n'aurai plus qu'à me pendre.

Midori grogna puis se retourna vers ses coéquipiers qui fixaient leurs pieds avec attention.

- On y va, les abrutis !

Ils la suivirent, l'air plus hagards que jamais.

_"Je te déteste, Mohebi ! Tu as un génie et un canon dans ton équipe ! Et moi... j'ai ces deux autistes !" _rageait la blonde en son fort intérieur.

De loin, Mohebi aperçut Shio qui leur faisait signe. Elle fit signe aux garçons de la suivre et commença à avancer, souriant au soleil, témoin de la défaite de son ennemie jurée.

* * *

Bon. Remember This Night, le retour. Prochain chapitre d'ici les vacances. Peut-être avant si y a des reviewers qui me demandent de continuer.

Sana


	5. Hesitation

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, nonobstant les OC.

**NDLA :** Désolée pour le retard, manque de motivation (cf. la différence entre le nombre de hits et le nombre de reviews ainsi que mon dernier 2 en maths… ), manque d'inspiration, manque d'argent de poche ( XD ), manque de temps ( geeeeenre… ), etc… Bref. En espérant voir de nouvelles reviews, comment vous avez trouvé le chapitre, ce qu'il faut améliorer, ce qu'il faut éviter, si y a des trucs biens, etc… car je sais que plusieurs personnes ont lu jusqu'au chapitre 4, alors je pense que ça veut dire que ma fic est moins médiocre que ce que je pensais… Voilà voilà.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

- Eh bien et bien, mes moineaux ! Vous progressez à vue d'œil !

Nikko se redressa fièrement. Akira remonta ses lunettes d'un air satisfait. Mohebi hocha lentement la tête pour confirmer la transmission de l'information. En effet, en trois mois de missions, ils étaient passés de rang D à C, et cela avait enorgueilli

- Je crois bon de vous informer que l'examen chuunin est prévu pour dans une semaine.

_- Une semaine_ ? s'étrangla Nikko. Et vous z'auriez pas pu nous prévenir plus tôt ?

- A quoi aurait-ce servi ?

- A nous préparer psychologiquement !

Shio leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bon. D'ici là, vous n'aurez pas de mission. Et aussi, je voudrais savoir combien d'entre vous souhaitent se présenter à l'examen.

Nikko leva le bras si vite qu'il failli se le déboîter. Akira haussa la main à la hauteur de son visage. Mohebi, les mains dans les poches, regardait ses pieds, l'air maussade. Nikko posa une main sur son épaule.

- Mo', ça va ?

Elle se redressa et lui lança un regard surpris.

- Tu iras à l'examen ?

Son regard se perdit dans le lointain. Est-ce que cela en valait la peine ? Qu'allait-ce lui apporter ? Un grade, juste un grade ? Elle secoua la tête : si Akira et Nikko y allait, elle ne se pardonnerait jamais de ne pas les avoir accompagné. De toute façon, ça n'allait rien lui coûter.

- Excusez-moi. Oui, j'irai.

Nikko sourit. Elle en eut des frissons.

- Je savais que tu viendrais. Et puis… on est une équipe, non ?

Akira et Mohebi acquiescèrent.

- Bien ! De toute façon, une équipe incomplète est hors-concours.

- Alors pourquoi nous avoir demandé notre avis ?

- C'est mon rôle de vous mettre à l'épreuve !

- Irrécupérable… C'est pour ça que je vous aime ! lança Nikko. J'ai trouvé pire boulet que moi !

* * *

Sur le chemin menant à chez elle, Mohebi avait le cœur léger. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour l'examen : la perspective de l'échec ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Elle allait le passer aux côtés des deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour elle : Akira et Nikko. Au loin, le soleil se couchait. Elle recommençait à croire que la vie méritait d'être vécue : rien que pour savoir son propre visage illuminé de lumière et ses cheveux dansant avec le vent.

- Mo' ! appela une voix derrière elle. Attends !

Mohebi se retourna et vit Nikko qui arrivait auprès d'elle.

- Oui ?

- Je... avec Akira, on a prévu d'aller s'entraîner demain au terrain neuf, puisqu'il n'y a pas de mission. Tu pourrais venir ?

- Bien sûr ! Vers quelle heure ?

Le jeune ninja baissa les yeux d'un air embarassé et répondit en rougissant :

- Euh... pas avant l'après-midi, vu que j'aimerai bien en profiter pour faire une grasse matinée...

- Ah, pas de problème, de toute façon les ninjas doivent bien récupérer, à plus forte raison une semaine avant l'examen. Vers deux heures, ça te va ? Comme ça, on a le temps de manger tranquillement - et tu peux pleinement profiter de ta grasse matinée, termina-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

Il la gratifia d'un sourire coupable.

- Bon, ben... à demain ? demanda-t-il.

- A demain, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Il allait se retourner lorsque sa coéquipière prononça son nom d'une voix hésitante.

- Nikko...

Surpris, il se retourna vers elle.

- Oui ?

Mohebi ouvrit sa bouche pâle, puis baissa les yeux en la refermant d'un air déçu qui intrigua le jeune genin. Elle releva ses yeux qu'elle trouvait si particulièrement hideux - même si les rares personnes qui avaient pris le temps de réfléchir à la question s'accordaient à dire qu'ils étaient juste 'spéciaux' - et murmura d'une voix faible :

- Non, rien. A demain, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Son coéquipier faillit insister, mais jugea préférable de laisser passer. Il rentra chez lui et oublia presque aussitôt cette hésitation.

La jeune kunoichi s'était détournée de Nikko afin qu'il ne puisse constater la disparition de son éphémère sourire. Elle resta immobile ainsi pendant une durée indéterminée.

Elle avait voulu demander à son coéquipier s'il aimait réellement leur professeur. Mais elle avait jugé que cela ne se demandait pas. Ou du moins pas par elle. Et puis il était libre d'aimer qui il voulait, il n'avait rien à devoir à Mohebi. De plus, il ignorait ses sentiments à son égard.

Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle aimait son coéquipier ? Pourquoi _lui_ et pas Akira, par exemple ? Elle était incapable de se l'expliquer. Pourtant, aux dernières nouvelles, Akira n'avait de vues sur personnes, alors que Nikko était ouvertement dévoué à quelqu'un. Akira était calme, intelligent et réfléchi, et Nikko impulsif, boulet et... irréfléchi. Akira ne faisait pas d'humour, et Nikko des blagues stupides qui ne faisaient rire que lui-même et parfois Mohebi. Alors, pourquoi ?

Elle décida elle aussi de laisser passer. La journée s'était bien passée, et il était inutile de se tourmenter pour rien alors que les jours d'après n'auraient aucune raison d'être moins biens.

Sur ces bonnes pensées, elle continua le chemin qui menait à son appartement, un sourire tout de même assez optimiste sur les lèves.

* * *

Voilà, chapitre qui a beaucoup tardé, je sais... gomen nasai aux rares qui l'ont attendu,

Sana-teme


End file.
